Unfinished Love: Living The Arrangement
by LorLiz
Summary: Sequel to Unfinished Love: The Camping Trip. The arrangement was made at the very end of The Camping Trip. Derek and Casey would share and room, and so would Lizzie and Edwin. The remaining rooms would be living areas for the couples. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Derek and Casey got out of the van hand in hand. "Okay, go plan the lay out of the rooms." George said. Edwin and Lizzie took off towards the house. Derek and Casey just calmly walked until their parents weren't looking and ran the rest of the way.

"So, Derek which room is going to be our bed room?" Casey asked. "Your room has the living room feel to it. Maybe we should get some paint and paint both rooms so they have that homey feel to them." Derek suggested. "I like that idea, but is your room going to become our room?" Casey asked again. "Yeah, I think so." Derek said. "Okay" Casey replied, "Now let's go beg them to take us for paint." Derek laughed at her excitement as she grabbed his hand again and took off down the stairs. "Mom, George?" she called. "Yeah?" Nora said coming out of the kitchen. "We were wondering if you would take us to Home Depot for paint?" Derek asked. Nora looked hesitantly at George. George nodded and through them the keys, "You guys go."

"What color do we want?" Casey asked. "I don't know, we have to look." Derek said with smirk. First the looked at the yellows and reds, then they looked at the purples and pinks, finally they looked at the greens and blues. "What do you think about this for the living room?" Derek asked pointing to a cross between a navy and a light blue. "I love it!" Casey said. After an hour of looking threw the colors twice, they finally decided chocolate/mocha for the bedroom. They bought the paint and headed back to the house.

"Okay Ed what are we going to do about our rooms?" Lizzie asked. "We can make your room our bedroom?" Edwin asked a little preoccupied. "Okay, I guess." Lizzie said hesitantly, "Are you okay?" "Huh? Oh, yeah sure." Edwin said. "Whatever. Now how are we going to do this?" Lizzie said.

"Edwin, Lizzie, Casey, Derek, Marti!" Nora yelled, "Come on were going shopping!" Derek and Casey were the first down stairs followed by Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin. First, they went to the car dealership. "Okay you know how much you have in your trust funds what ever it Nora and I will give a quarter of that amount. Derek, Casey that should give you about $100,000. Lizzie, Edwin you have around $80,000. Now go look." George said.

5 hours later Derek and Casey were staring at their dream car; a fire-truck red convertible Mustang. "Oh my God" Casey said, "Derek can we get it please?" "Before we even consider it how much is it?" Derek said. "$20,700, now please?" Casey begged. "Hold on… Dad, Nora!" Derek yelled. They came right over. "Yes Derek?" Nora asked. "We want this car, please?" Casey said. "Okay let's go talk to the salesman about it and then if you still want it we'll fork out the cash." George said as they entered the office building.

Meanwhile Lizzie and Edwin were still looking. "What about this truck?" Edwin asked. "I love it!" Lizzie replied looking at the Ocean Blue Chevy Truck. "Should we get Dad and Nora?" Edwin asked. "No," Lizzie said, "I think they are working on getting Casey and Derek's car."

Sorry its short but I said I would have at least the first chapter up. I will pick up soon. I kind of hit I road block. R&R

Samantha


	2. Chapter 2

One week later Derek and Casey sat on the couch in their fully furnished living area. "Don't you just love it?" Casey asked. "Yeah" Derek said. "Derek?" Casey said. "Huh?" he said pulling her up on his lap. "What are we going to do when we go back to school? I mean summer is almost over and when we get back, you still have your rep to protect." She asked. "I haven't figured that out quite yet, but I guess if we tell the school, we should most likely tell Emily and Sam first." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist. "Your right, should we call them up now or wait awhile?" She asked. "It would be better to tell them now." Derek said a little nervous. With that, Casey picked up the phone and dialed Emily's number, "Emily can you come over?" "See you in few, bye." Then she hung and had Derek dial Sam's number, "Dude, my place now!"

With in moments Emily rang the doorbell. Casey jumped off Derek's lap to get the door and then ran back upstairs. "Sheldon came with Em! But, I told them to come up when Sam gets here, so while we wait we need to plan this out." She said. "Oh great, how do you want to do this?" Derek asked. "I think first we should be sitting on opposite ends of the couch and then move closer as we tell them the news." Casey said pacing. A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. "Okay, they will be up any minute now, so be prepared." Derek said. Casey sat down just as Emily poked her head in, "Can we come in?" Case nodded. Emily, Sheldon, Sam, and… Kendra walked. "Hi… everyone." Derek said confused. "Oh, maybe we should explain." Sam said, "Kendra was at house when you called and it would have been rude to tell her she had to leave so I could come over here." "Same here" Emily said. "Okay whatever." Casey said she could feel her hands shaking. Derek leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Calm down, it'll be okay." Casey nodded and smiled a very, very weak smile. "Is everything okay?" Emily asked a little concerned. Casey nodded again, "Derek, can I talk to you in the hall?" "Yeah" he said.

When they got into the hallway Derek pulled Casey into a hug, "It'll be okay, calm down baby." "I can't do this. They'll freak out we'll loose our best-friends." Casey said into Derek's shirt. "Hey, look at me." Derek said lifting her chin. She lifted her eyes to look at his and he kissed her softly. "Oh my" Emily said walking out of the room. Casey and Derek jumped apart. "Not again!" Derek groaned. "Yeah, maybe now we should tell everyone else." Casey said. They went back in and sat on the couch. "If you haven't noticed this use to be Casey's bedroom." Derek stated as people looked around. "Now that you know that little fact, you're most likely wondering where all of my stuff went." Casey said and everyone nodded. "Well, then follow us." Derek said getting up and walking out the door, everyone else followed in suit. "What's going on?" Sheldon and Sam asked getting very impatient. "Just wait." Kendra said, "Maybe we'll find out soon." Derek opened the door to his and Casey's room. Casey plopped herself down on the end of the bed as did Derek, everyone else stayed standing. "This isn't Casey's stuff." Emily said. "Isn't this your room?" Sam asked Derek, "What did you do, switch with your dad and Nora?" "No" Derek replied, "This is my room still." "It's mine too." Casey replied. Everyone gave confused glances at each other. "Maybe this will help." Derek said turning Casey to face him. His lifted her chin once more and kissed Casey passionately. Everyone gasped.

It took everyone a half an hour to get through their heads, but when they did there was a much different reaction than Casey and Derek had expected. "It's about time!" Kendra said. "I mean really, it took you guys forever!" Sheldon agreed. Sam and Emily nodded. "What?" Derek and Casey said confused. "Look, Derek," Kendra said, "I broke up with you, because I could see you had feelings for Casey." "And Casey I broke it off with, because you seemed to have fallen for Derek," Sam said. "Everyone, dinner is ready." Nora yelled. "You guys are staying for dinner?" Casey asked. "Yeah" They all nodded. Everyone headed down stairs. "Dinner smells great Mrs. Venturi." Sheldon said. "Nora, do you need any help?" Emily asked. "No, you all are our guests." Nora said trying to balance a plate of in each hand. It took Nora 5 trips to get 10 plates of spaghetti on the table. "The table is pretty full maybe Marti, George, and I should eat in the kitchen." Nora said. "No, it's okay. Derek, Sam, Kendra, Casey, Sheldon will eat in the kitchen." Emily said getting up with her plate in hand. The rest of the friend followed her. Derek and Casey sat on the bar stools at the island hand in hand.

After dinner Kendra and Sheldon left. Sam and Emily sat with Casey and Derek on Casey and Derek's couch. Casey had perched herself on Derek's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist once more. "You two are so cute together!" Emily squealed. Casey blushed and Derek nuzzled his face into her back. "They are aren't they?' Sam said. "You guys can spend the night if you would like." Casey and Derek said after discussing it with each other. Sam and Emily looked at each other and nodded. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called home telling his parents that he had to stay due to a big thing between Derek and Casey. When his mom heard the words _big thing between Derek and Casey _she automatically thought that there had been a fight and agreed that he spend the night. Emily picked Derek and Casey's phone and dialed her home number, using the excuse Sam had used, and due to the same assumption was able to stay.

"Okay, here are the sleeping arrangements, Casey and I in our bedroom, Emily and Sam have to share this living area." Derek said, "We'll watch movies until midnight and then we'll play truth or dare, would you rather, and 15 minutes in heaven." "Wait, 15?" Emily asked. "Oh, come on we have a new couple on our hands." Sam winked. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we make a whole party out of this?" Casey and Derek suggested. After confirming it was okay to have the party with Nora and George they called up around 20 people plus who ever Lizzie and Edwin invited.

"George, why don't we go out tonight, let the kids have the house, test them a little?" Nora asked with a grin on her face. "Fine by me, but if they screw it up then they have to clean the house everyday for a week and no friends over, aside from Emily and Sam, for a month." George said. They laid out the ground rules and left for the night.

About an hour later guests were flooding in. They watched Titanic and then began to play Truth or Dare.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Truth"

"Are you and Kendra going out?"

"Yes, now Derek truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to… kiss Casey."

"Gross! She's my step-sister." Derek said trying his hardest not to let cat out of the bag.

"It's a dare dude!"

"Why must you punish me?" Casey asked also trying to hide her happiness.

"Just do it!"

Derek and Casey met in the middle of the circle of people, made a disgusted face, and planted a kiss on each other. It felt to them like the kiss lasted only a split second when in all reality it last almost a minute. When they pulled apart everyone's jaws were gaping.

"Well, I think we had enough of this game." Derek said sitting back down.

"Time to play, would you rather." Casey smiled widely.

Derek started, "Casey would you rather date me or get ran over by a diesel?"

"Ooh, tough one."

He gave her a look saying that he wouldn't be offended if she didn't choose to go out with him. She nodded ever so slightly.

"Get ran over by a diesel."

He sighed in relief.

Emily, who was sitting next to Derek, gasped quietly. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Damn it, don't let the cat out of the bag! I told her too."

Casey felt guilty even though she knew that's what he wanted her to say.

She said, "Lizzie would you rather your legs fall off or Edwin broke it off with you?"

"My legs fall off."

They went on like this for hours and then they started 15 minutes in heaven.

"First, I think we should let Derek pick who he goes in there with." Sam grinned.

Casey crossed her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut. Derek also crossed his figures as he retch into the hat a pulled out a name, he slowly opened the folded piece of paper.

_Casey McDonald_ was written on the paper. Derek groaned, "Is the world out to get me today?" Casey uncrossed her fingers and opened her eyes. _Damn_. She thought. "Casey get your stubborn ass over here!" Derek said in mock anger. She tried her hardest to frown and glare as she followed Derek into the kitchen. Derek made Casey go in first as he shut the kitchen doors. "Up we go." Derek said lifting Casey up on the counter by her waist. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She moaned into his mouth. His smiled into the kiss. They pulled apart for air. "God Derek." Casey gasped. They went back to kissing. "Casey" he kept moaning into her mouth. He began to kiss down her neck. She giggled repeatedly.

Meanwhile everyone stared at the kitchen doors. "What's going on in there?" Max, the quarterback, asked. "He's probably being funny." Emily said. "Oh sure." Someone said in the background. "How long has it been?" Some girl asked. "Five minutes." Sam said.

They were heavily making out by the time the ten-minute mark hit. Derek hopped up on the counter with her. They got really into it and next thing they knew Derek was laying on top of Casey with his hand on the outer part of her thigh. "What the hell?" Cousin Vicky, who had been invited to the party, said. Once again Derek and Casey jumped apart. "We were…" Vicky interrupted, "Making out?" "No!" They said. "Yeah, I think you were." Vicky said. As she started to walk out of the kitchen Derek grabbed her by the collar. "Look, you will say nothing or else." He said. "Or else what?" Vicky asked. "You don't want to know." He glared. "Whatever, hey everyone!" Vicky said walking into the next room. Once again Derek pulled her back by the collar, "Listen bitch, you say one more word about this and I will person cut your head off!" he growled. "Say what you want!" Vicky smirked. "This isn't a threat it's a promise, your lucky I don't kick you ass right now!" he said. Vicky walked silently into the next room followed by Derek and Casey. "Who's next?" Derek asked. "Sam, your pick!" Edwin said. "No, I already have a girlfriend." Sam shook his head. "Too bad, I had to go in there with my step sister so pick someone already." Derek said. Sam pulled out a name, "Emily." He said. They both walked into the kitchen and shut the doors.

It was three in the morning when all the guests, except for Sam and Emily, left. "We should clean up." Derek yawned. "Yeah." Casey said. "I would help," Edwin said, "but I can't." He gestured to the sleeping Lizzie on his lap. "No problem, we got it." Sam said and winked at Emily.

Nora and George came home to find a very clean house and six teenagers sprawled in various places in the living room. Edwin was on the couch with Lizzie still in his lap, Sam was on the window seat while Emily had her head rested against his side, and Derek was in his chair with Casey lying across his lap, as if he had carried her bridal style. "Aw!" Nora smile getting her camera. First she snapped a picture of Casey and Derek, then one of Sam and Emily, one of Lizzie and Edwin, and then two others of Derek and Casey. By the third picture Casey had put her arms around Derek's neck and rested her head on his shoulder and Derek had put his arms around her waist with his head on her chest.

It was noon when everyone woke up, "Morning sweetheart." Derek said. "Morning baby." Casey replied and kissed him. "Aw!" Emily said causing them to jump. Sam sat up and pulled Emily up by the waist next to him on the window seat. "Are you to together or something?" Lizzie yawned. "What do ya say? I'll break it off with Kendra." Sam said. "Okay, but first I have to break it off with Sheldon." Emily said. "Sheldon?" Edwin asked. Emily nodded. Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kendra's number. "Put it on speaker!" Derek whispered. Sam did, he whispered something in Emily's ear and she giggled. "Hey Sammy." Kendra said when she answered the phone, Sam reddened. "Hi Kendra, listen we need to…" Kendra cut him off, "Oh Sammy, can you come over? We need some alone time." "Oh hey Sam baby!" Emily said sexily. "Sam? Who was _that_?" Kendra asked. "Oh um no one Kendra." Sam said. "Sense when was I no one? You said I was you only one last night!" Emily said in the same voice. "Last night!" Kendra yelled, "Sam we are _so over_!" With that Kendra hung up the phone. Everyone cracked up. Next it was time for Emily to call Sheldon. "Sam kiss me!" she whispered pressing speaker phone. Emily moaned, "Ooh Sam, Sam don't stop!" "Emily! Is that you?" Sheldon asked shocked. "Oh my god! Sheldon… I was… I didn't mean to call you… I must have pressed 1 on my speed dial… Sam…" Emily giggled. "We're through!" Sheldon said and hung up. Again everyone crack up and Sam and Emily kissed.

School was starting with in a week and Casey and Derek were freaking out. "Mom, George we're going to get school supplies!" Case yelled from the living room. On the way to the store Derek and Casey started talking. "So have you devised a plan to keep your rep?" Casey asked Derek. "No, but I've devised a plan to keep my girl." He replied, "We go in hand in hand, maybe kiss a little. Live life like we didn't live together and were just boyfriend and girlfriend." Casey smiled at this. "Derek are you sure? I don't want to make you loose your popularity status for me." She asked. "Casey, you're worth more than anything popularity can give me." He said. "Not even a cheerleader?" Casey asked. "Not even a cheerleader." Derek replied. She parked the car and her and Derek got out. Derek kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, "I love you." He said. "I love you too, more than you know." She replied.

They came out of the store with bag after bag, full of school supplies. "I have never had so much fun shopping for school stuff." Derek said. Casey laughed. "What it's true!" he smirked. They put the bags in the truck and got in the car. Derek turned on the radio the song, _Juliet _was playing. He looked at Casey and began to sing. Casey giggled, trying to keep her eyes on the road. He emphasized on the line: _I think your fine you really blow my mind._ "Oh, Derek you're unbelievable." Casey said. "Thank you." Derek said once the song ended.

They got back home to find Sam and Emily sitting on Emily's lawn laughing. "Hey guys." Casey said once she and Derek had taken all the bags in and came back out to lock the car. "Hey." They said. "So what are you up too?" Derek asked. "Just talking, you're welcome to join us." Sam said. Derek and Casey sat down. "So Derek are you going to tell everyone about you and Casey or are you going to fight all of your temptations and protect your reputation." Emily asked clearly hoping he'd opt to tell everyone about Casey and him. "We are going to just do what a normal boyfriend and girlfriend would do, hold hands, kiss, hug, eat lunch together, ect." Derek said. Emily and Casey smiled. Casey was just happy that he would do that for her and Emily was happy that he could show Casey some dedication. "Nice man." Sam said.

With in the time of a week Casey and Derek had devised a back up plan. Casey and Derek would walk hand in hand in front of Helen Grant, the school's biggest gossiper, and she would spread the word. Now the big day was finally here. Casey and Derek woke up early. "What should I wear baby?" Casey asked. "How about your black tank laced with the pink ribbon and you black suit pants." Derek replied. They each went in and took a shower (separately) and went back into their room. "Casey, what do think?" Derek asked putting on his hockey jersey, a pair of jeans, and his tennis shoes. "I like it." Casey said before she put on her heel combat boot styled embroidered heels. "Can you lace up the back for me?" she asked turning her back to Derek. He laced up her shirt for her and spun her around. "You look awesome." He said kissing her. "Okay, now I have to go do my makeup and hair. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she curled her hair and slipped the curls into a ponytail, except for one ringlet, which she let hang around her face. Then she applied rose petal red lipstick, a light touch of blush, and some cinnamon eye shadow. She walked back into the bedroom to grab her purse and then headed down stairs. "Wow" Was all Derek could say. "Oh, stop drooling; you're going to get on your shirt." Casey said jokingly. She poured herself a bowl of raisin brand crunch and sat down to eat. When they finished they sat there bowls in the sink and Derek grabbed the keys, their backpacks were already in the car and just as they were about to walk out the door he grabbed Casey's hand, "Wait," he said pulling jewelry box out of his pocket, "Here, good luck." He opened it and handed to her. Casey took the box and emptied its contents; there in the palm of her hand was a silver-chained necklace with a diamond elephant charm. "I love it!" Casey said, "But why the elephant?" "An elephant is a symbol of good luck." Derek said. Casey smiled. Derek turned her around and hooked the chain around her neck. "Lizzie! Edwin! You're going to be late for your first day of your freshman year!" They yelled up the stairs. A tired Marti walked slowly down the stairs, "Bye Smerek!" she said hugging Derek. "Bye Smarti!" he replied. "Bye Casey." She said then turning to Casey. "Bye Marti." Casey said lifting her up in the air and hugging her. Just then Lizzie and Edwin rushed down stairs.

They pulled up to the High School with 7 minutes that is after they picked up Emily and Sam. "Okay, Lizzie, Edwin go to the office to get your locker numbers. Sam and Emily entered first hand in hand. Then Derek and Casey followed in suit. There were many eyes focused on Derek and Casey. Once they even heard someone say, "I hope slipped and fell and he's helping or she's going down." With that Derek turned and kissed Casey. There were many gasps. Derek turned in his locker combination and told that office that he and Casey were going to share a locker.

The bell rang and everyone headed off or their first class. Derek, Casey, Sam, and Emily all hade English first. "Okay class, I am Mrs. Calf and today we'll be learning Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Calf said, "I know it's a pretty deep subject to start the year on, but it's also pretty boring, so we'll get it done and over with." Everyone laughed. "Now, I'll assign parts. Girls please stand up." Mrs. Calf walked up and down the isles of desks and stopped at Casey, "Ah, I think I have found our young, radiant, Juliet. Please, dear what is your name?" Mrs. Calf asked. "Casey McDonald." Casey said. "Well, please come up to the front of class while I find your Romeo. Girls please sit." Mrs. Calf said as Casey walked up to the front of the room. "Young Men, please stand." Mrs. Calf commanded. All the boys stood and once again paced up and down the isles. This time she stopped at Sam. After a moment she shook her head and told him to sit. She walked around again and finally walked to the front of the room, "None of you men are fit to be Romeo. Who _wants _to be Romeo?" Mrs. Calf asked. Most of the guys sat down aside from Derek and Sheldon. "Okay I suppose we should ask our young Juliet to decide." She said walking up to Casey, who whispered something in her ear. "Which one of you is Sheldon?" Mrs. Calf asked. Derek's heart dropped. Sheldon raised his hand with a broad smile on his face. "Please come up here." Mrs. Calf said. When he rested the front of the room he winked a Casey. "How dare you volunteer to be this young woman's love interest in a play of such romance after you pulled such a scandalous, sexist, crime!" she said, "Go have a seat, but be warned if you go out of step once in this classroom the principal will have your head. Mr. Venturi, you will be Romeo in our class production of this heartfelt play." Just then the bell rang for them to go to their next class.

"What did you tell her?" Derek asked with a smirk. "Just a little white lie. You know the classic boyfriend beats up girlfriend." Casey said laughing. "I'm so proud, but why would you lie?" Derek said with a smile. "Because if she were to have you read lines to decide I would have ended up kissing Sheldon in the last scene." Casey said. "Hey!" Derek joking putting an arm around her. "What do you have next?" She asked. "Health, what about you?" Derek asked. "Same, hey look there is Liz and Ed." She said pulling him over to them. "Hey Casey." Lizzie said. "What do you have next?" Casey asked. "Me and Ed have health, what about you two?" Lizzie replied. "Looks like we have next period together." Derek said as they all walked down to the health room.

"Welcome to health 101, I'll be your instructor Mr. Long." Mr. Long said, "I please look at the person your sitting next to, this will be your health partner all year for any projects or group assignments." Casey looked over next to her to see none other then Derek at her side. Lizzie looked next to her to find none other than class geek Donald Forts, she leaned back to Edwin and said, "Thanks, you _had_ to sit _behind _me in this class!" "Sorry." Edwin said making googly eyes at his partner Raquel Mulling, class hottie. "So we'll start the year off with a small project. The Parenting Project." Mr. Long said, "Now I will hand out the babies and you are to take care of it as if it is real, now it will cry, create human waste, get hungry, and defiantly require attention. You are to name the baby, depending of course, on the gender." With this Mr. Long handed each group a simulated baby. Casey and Derek got a little girl. "What should we name her?" Casey asked Derek. "How about Stacey Darling Venturi?" Derek asked. "I like it." Casey said. "This project is all year, after the second quarter of school this baby will be replaced with a toddler of the same gender and will receive a newborn or twin newborns." Mr. Long said. Almost everyone groaned. Then the bell rang. "Oh and before you go, one of you will have to have the baby at all time, including in your classes, I have notified all of your of this project so there is no getting out of it. Have a good day." Mr. Long said.

Derek walked Casey and Stacey Darling to Casey's next class. "Should I take Stacey or would you like her?" Derek asked. "I'll take her this class and if you want you can take her next class." Casey said. Derek nodded and kissed Casey before leaving. Casey took her seat right as class started. "Hello I'm Professor King and I will be teaching chemistry." Professor King said. Just then a simulated baby started crying. Then another one did too. Casey and Raquel rushed out of the room.

"Shhh Stacey it's okay." Casey soothed.

"You named your baby Stacy?" Raquel asked.

"Actually, Derek did." Casey said.

"Oh, Derek's hot." Raquel said.

Casey nodded, "That's why I'm excited to be his girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Raquel apologized.

"No, it's okay." Casey replied smiling and rocking Stacy.

"My partner, Edwin, is cute too, but I just hate the fact that he keeps staring at me, just about drooling."

"That should make his girlfriend happy. The girl sitting in front of him in health is Lizzie, his girlfriend, my sister, see he's my step-brother and Derek's brother."

"Wait, you're dating your step-brother?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"So what did you name your baby?"

"Edwin named him Rodney."

"I like it."

"Well, class is almost over and the babies seem to have stopped crying, so maybe we should go back in."

Casey nodded

"Okay class I'll see you tomorrow." Professor King said just as the bell rang. Casey scooped up her books in one arm and held Stacy in the other. As Casey walked out of class a pair of strong arms rapped themselves around her. "I'll take those." Derek said taking Casey's books. "Thanks." Casey said smiling. "Shall we go to lunch?" Derek asked. "Of course." Casey said. "So this year we're aloud to leave campus for lunch, where do you want to go?" Derek asked. "How about, the Courtyard Café?" Casey asked. "I like the sound of that." Derek said, "Which is why I made reservations already." Casey smiled.

When they got there Casey gasped, it was amazingly romantic. There were candles everywhere and rose petals were on every table. "Wow." Casey said. Derek nodded. Derek confirmed the reservation and they were seated. Casey looked at the menu and her eyes widened. "We can not afford this!" she whispered harshly. Derek nodded, "Yes we can, dad and Nora gave me the money to take you to lunch here. They said order anything." "Really?" Casey asked. Derek nodded, "I have to use the restroom, I'll be back. A waiter came to take their order, "Hi, I'm Chuck and I'll be your waiter tonight, baby." Chuck winked at Casey just as Derek was coming back to sit down, so on his way back to his seat he kissed Casey on the top of the head. "Hey baby!" Casey said with a smile. "Hey, was he bothering you?" Derek asked. "Yeah, actually." Casey said. Derek rose from his seat, went up to the front desk, and came back with the manager, "This man is sexually harassing my girlfriend." "Well Chuck I think we need to talk." The manager said. Derek looked at his watch, "Shit!" "What?" Casey asked. "We have to go, we have time to stop by Wendy's or something on the way back to school, but we have to go." Derek said grabbing Stacey. Casey and Derek raced to the car, Derek with Stacy in his arms. Casey grabbed his keys, turned the car on as soon as they go in the car and drove across the street to Wendy's grabbed a burger, and ate it on the way back to the school. They entered just as the bell rang. Derek took Stacy with Emily, Lizzie, and Sheldon to Chemistry, again. While Casey went to Algebra with Edwin, Sam, and Kendra. "Hey," Derek said to Emily and Lizzie as he sat down in between them. "Hey," they said. Professor King started his lesson again and Derek drifted off about 10 minutes in it.

_Derek's Dream _

_Casey and Derek were making out on the counter again. They went well past the spot that they were at when Vicky came in. Then George and Nora walked in. "Oh my God!" Nora yelped and fainted and George caught her. _

_Then it went into the future and by a couple of months or so and it show Derek holding a baby girl in his arms "Stacy Darling Venturi, you are so beautiful!" he said. Then a doctor came in, "I'm sorry, but Ms. McDonald has died during birth." Derek broke down into tears._

Derek's head shot up as the bell rang he grabbed his stuff and the baby and raced out the door to go find Casey. She was just coming out of the Algebra room when he got there. He pulled her into a tight hug. He held back tears he wasn't going to cry, not here! Casey took him to the stair well and went into the janitor's closet. And he finally cried. "What's going on Derek?" she asked. He explained it all. She just held him. When Derek contained himself again, the warning bell rang. Casey looked at Derek and said, "Now, I am going to fake passing out, I want you to take me to the nurse and say I need to go home. Hopefully she'll let you come with me, just make something up and get up out of here. Casey held the baby, her and Derek's stuff on her stomach as Derek carried her bridal style to the nurse. He explained to the nurse what happened and then said that he was the only who could take her home and to please notify Sam, Emily, Lizzie, and Edwin that they would have to walk home. The nurse nodded and told Derek to leave with Casey. When they got to the car he laid the fake unconscious Casey along the back seat and got in the front. He drove her home and helped her up, let her in, and took her up to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie and Edwin came home from school two hours later with Derek and Casey's homework in hand. "Hey lovebirds here's your homework!" Edwin said throwing it at the end of the bed. The simulated baby started crying, again. "I'll get it!" Derek groaned. Casey came with him to the "nursery" (A.K.A their walk in closet). While Derek and Casey were in the nursery Lizzie came in with Diana, her simulated baby, and plopped down on their bed, Edwin fallowed in suit. "Hey, what's up?" Casey asked coming out of the closet with Stacey rested against his shoulder and Derek's hand in hers. "This stupid health project is what's wrong!" Lizzie groaned holding the baby by one arm and falling onto the bed. "I love it!" Edwin said with a huge grin on his face. "Edwin!" Casey gasped, "First you make googley eyes at your partner and now you practically drool all over my bedspread when she's not even here!" "I do not!" Edwin said. "Yeah, you do!" Derek said pointing to the spot on his and Casey's bedspread. Edwin wiped his mouth. "Their right Edwin, you do drool over her and make googley eyes and one thing they didn't see was what you pulled at lunch!" Lizzie said sitting up and smacking him across the face.

_Lunch _

"_Hey Raquel, sit over here." Edwin said smiling. Lizzie made a disgusted face at her boyfriend and he didn't even notice. Raquel had the simulated baby in her arms as it began to whine. She winked at Edwin and left. Lizzie took note of this but didn't say anything. "So how do you like the project?" He asked Lizzie. "Have you seen the "father" of my "baby"?" She replied. "Oh, it's okay." Edwin said hugging her. _

"Edwin!" Casey gasped. "Outside, now!" Derek said pulling Edwin by the ear out into the hallway. "What did you think you were pulling?" Derek asked harshly. "You want to know the best part?" Edwin asked winking. Derek nodded.

_In the hallway after class started. _

"_Hey, Edwin." Someone said sexily from behind him._

"_Hey, Raquel." Edwin replied. _

"_So, I was thinking maybe we could get together." She whispered in his ear._

_He gulped and nodded. _

"_Oh, but that leaves sweet little Lizzie."_

_Edwin nodded again. _

"_What to do about her?" she pondered tapping her finger again her firmly closed lips._

"_I could break up with her."_

"_Oh, there's an idea." _

"_When?" _

"_ASAP" and with that she kissed him hastily. _

"Asshole!" Derek whispered before storming back into him and Casey's room. Edwin stood there in shock.

**AN: Sorry, this is just a filler, due to the request for chapters. I will write a lot more tomorrow. Promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

Derek groaned as his head hit the pillow. "Baby, what's wrong?" Casey asked. Lizzie nodded. "You should have heard what Edwin told me," He said. "Which was?" Lizzie asked glaring at the doorway where Edwin was now standing. When Lizzie looked away Edwin signaled for Derek to not say anything, but Derek went ahead and gave them a total recap of what happened. Lizzie broke into tears, "You don't have to break up with me anymore. We're over!" she said pushing pasts and walking into her old bedroom. Casey shook her head and walked through the doorway.

Casey walked into Lizzie's room and said, "Do you want me to talk to Mom and George about moving you and Edwin's stuff back into your respective rooms?" Lizzie nodded. Casey left the room and bumped into Derek in the hall. "Hey, is she okay?" he asked. "No, she wants me to talk to Mom and George about getting the old rooms back." Casey says, "Want to come with me, I mean you did hear the story first hand." Derek grabbed Casey's hand and they proceeded down to the living room where Nora and George were sitting watching TV. "George, mom, Derek and I need to talk to you about something very important." Casey said. Nora looked at George and then at Casey and Derek, she looked up the stairs and gave an evil glare. "I know, it's big but." Casey said. "Casey, Derek, why did you come to us sooner?" Nora asked. "We just found out… wait, what are you talking about?" Derek replied. "Casey's pregnant, right?" Nora said confused. "Casey and Derek broke out into laughter, "No, um… ha, ha… it's about Edwin and Liz." Casey laughed. "Lizzie's pregnant?" George said turning away from the TV. "No!" Derek and Casey said together very seriously. "Edwin was going to dump Lizzie for Raquel and he told us, now that Lizzie knows and wants her own room back." Casey said.

_**AN: Okay yeah I know it's a filler but I got to thinking, Should I stop the story? As you can from some reviews its unrealistic, but its up to you guys. I'll tally the votes in 3 days so please vote. **_


End file.
